Aftermath Cyclops' story
by Marie Nomad
Summary: After the Battle with Apocalipse, Cable is dead but Nathan is still alive.


This story is inspired by some messages on the X-Men message board about how Cable and Nate might merge to destroy Apocalypse. They are only theories that some fellow fans thought up. 

All characters are Marvel's. I didn't asked for their permission and I seriously doubt they will give me any if they know about my fan fics. 

Aftermath (Cyclops) By Maria Cline 

It was over. I couldn't believe it after all this time, all this pain, the fight against Apocalypse is over. There was silence as everyone tried to comprehend what happened. So much happened, that I was still trying to contemplate what happened. 

Jean was resting peacefully in her bed. I was still awake. I couldn't sleep. I had to see Nathan. The small room was silent as I crept in. The small crib that Warren had gotten from an all night department store was in the middle of the room. The baby inside was awake like me. 

Tears were collecting inside of my goggles. I took off the goggles and put on my ruby quartz glasses to let the tears come out. Even, after all this time, I still need ruby quartz to keep from blasting everything in sight. Some things never change. And some things just change back. 

I picked up the small baby. He was staring at me with his innocent eyes. Eyes that I haven't seen in an eternity. Cable had finally fulfilled his destiny. He destroyed Apocalypse with Nate Grey. Hank and Moria still couldn't figure what happened with the two. All I remembered was those two merging as one pure energy being and destroying that monster. The smoke cleared and a small wailing baby was all that's left... that and Nate Grey's remains. His body died. 

Hank did all the tests and confirmed that it was Nathan before he got sent to the future. Jean probed his mind to find no trace of the memories that Cable had. Cable finally got his reward, another chance at life with his parents in the twentieth century. Nate Grey just vanished. Perhaps he merged with Cable? I don't know. 

Everyone was shocked when they saw Nathan in my arms. Everyone who knew Nate and Nathan were surprised to see all that's left was a baby. But we must moved on. We shall not let this sacrifice go on in vain. Look at me, I'm talking as if he's dead. I know he isn't. Cable's dead. Not Nathan Christopher Charles Summers... not my son. 

I wonder why I should be sad. After all, I should be happy that Nathan would be getting a new life. I should be happy that he's alive... Period. It wasn't written what happens after the 'Gathering'. He had thought that he wouldn't survive the 'Gathering'. He was wrong... and right. 

But, I'm not happy. I'm selfish. How can I lead the new X-Men with a baby to protect and raise? I love him, but I'm scared that I wouldn't be able to be the loving father as I was when I was Slymm or I would die one day and never come back. Who would take care of him? What about Madelynn Pryor, Nathan's 'real' mother? She could just teleport in and swipe him away from me... or Sinister. He would still try to capture my son. We have so many enemies; the baby will become our weakest spot. 

I know the X-Men would keep Nathan safe, and if they couldn't, X-Force and Domino will make damn sure that he's safe. They owed him so much. Besides, Tabitha had a lot of experience babysitting Nathan back in X-Factor. Maybe, I could have Generation X baby-sit too. Paige had experience with babies, Everett too... I think. 

Nathan looked up at me. I sighed as I tried to lower him back down only to see him whimpering. He was scared and lonely. He needed me. "Nate," I begged softly as I picked him up. "It's okay, son. It's o--kay." 

He started to cry loudly as I rocked him. Only a few days ago, I was talking to him as Cable, adult to adult. "Please don't cry. I love you." I whispered softly as I held him close. 

I couldn't let him down. He's depending on Jean and me again. I can't let him down. Not this time. I spoke to him hoping he would somehow understand, "Don't cry. I won't leave you alone. I will never abandon you... not again. If Sinister comes with his Marauders to take you away, they will have to pry you from my cold hands. I'll teach you everything I knew. We'll do stuff normal fathers and sons do; play catch, sled in Alaska, maybe you could even join the boy scouts. You'll be the first telepathic Boy Scout. Of course, you'll have to learn to crawl first." 

I held him closely. My hands trembled as I sat down in a chair with him in my arms. "I will never let you go. I promise." He stopped crying. I put my cheek on his head as I soothed him to sleep. I have a lot to do, so much to do, but I can't let him down. Not again. The X-Men can wait for this one night. He needs me. He needs his father. Tonight. I won't let him down again. 

I laid back and saw my son fell asleep. He seemed content with me. Happy. I smiled at the innocent bundle in my arms. But one very important thought entered my mind, "How can I get him back to the crib without waking him up?" 

The end. 


End file.
